guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Illusion of End/My Builds/Build:P/W Party Support
History # (cur) (last) 15:04, 10 April 2007 Unreal (Talk) (→Usage) # (cur) (last) 19:29, 28 March 2007 76.213.87.29 (Talk) (→Equipment) # (cur) (last) 19:23, 28 March 2007 76.213.87.29 (Talk) (→Equipment) # (cur) (last) 14:54, 28 March 2007 Foo (Talk) (→Usage) # (cur) (last) 00:39, 24 March 2007 Eudas (Talk) # (cur) (last) 17:56, 23 March 2007 Eerie Moss (Talk) (→Notes - Template was missing aria of restoration) # (cur) (last) 13:39, 9 March 2007 194.210.96.137 (Talk) # (cur) (last) 03:30, 9 March 2007 66.31.197.38 (Talk) (→Variants) # (cur) (last) 22:30, 27 January 2007 Rapta (Talk) m (→Variants) # (cur) (last) 21:42, 22 January 2007 213.10.107.10 (Talk) (Added a variant.) # (cur) (last) 14:40, 21 January 2007 80.42.200.106 (Talk) (→Variants) # (cur) (last) 14:40, 21 January 2007 80.42.200.106 (Talk) (→Variants) # (cur) (last) 19:25, 17 January 2007 Barek (Talk | contribs) m # (cur) (last) 00:05, 16 January 2007 DamadmOO (Talk) m (Fixed Misspelling) # (cur) (last) 20:40, 2 January 2007 24.5.222.186 (Talk) # (cur) (last) 18:47, 2 January 2007 Barek (Talk | contribs) m (→Notes) # (cur) (last) 15:56, 29 December 2006 86.141.10.143 (Talk) # (cur) (last) 15:55, 29 December 2006 86.141.10.143 (Talk) # (cur) (last) 14:51, 28 December 2006 Eudas (Talk) m (→Attributes and Skills) # (cur) (last) 09:48, 19 December 2006 Akmdw (Talk) m (Used skill template instead of line of text) # (cur) (last) 23:08, 12 December 2006 Kalomeli (Talk) m (efficent -> efficient) # (cur) (last) 21:13, 9 December 2006 84.29.146.206 (Talk) # (cur) (last) 20:57, 9 December 2006 84.29.146.206 (Talk) # (cur) (last) 23:28, 2 December 2006 Eudas (Talk) m (→Variants) # (cur) (last) 23:27, 2 December 2006 Eudas (Talk) m (→Usage) # (cur) (last) 19:47, 2 December 2006 Mercurio (Talk) (removed reference to "Incoming!" after the nerf) # (cur) (last) 11:31, 27 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk) m (Tested build. Removed from pvp category since it wasn't extensively tested but maybe it is better to keep the name "Part Support" until a better pvp equivalent is proposed) # (cur) (last) 11:23, 27 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk) m # (cur) (last) 03:06, 27 November 2006 69.241.201.123 (Talk) (→Notes) # (cur) (last) 19:54, 26 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk) m (Added other usage notes. Please check my (poor) grammar ;) # (cur) (last) 19:51, 26 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk) m # (cur) (last) 19:50, 26 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk) m (→Usage) # (cur) (last) 18:03, 26 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk) m # (cur) (last) 17:51, 26 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk) m # (cur) (last) 17:50, 26 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk) m # (cur) (last) 17:49, 26 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk) m (Build:P/W PvE Party Support moved to Build:P/W Party Support: Some people is testing this build also in PvP (however I miss a bit its first romantic name :'( )) # (cur) (last) 17:47, 26 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk) m # (cur) (last) 00:57, 26 November 2006 Rapta (Talk) m (Build:P/W Abaddon's Nemesis moved to Build:P/W PvE Party Support: Moved to more accurate naming. "Abbadon's Nemesis" is creative, but not necessarily descriptive of the build.) # (cur) (last) 02:53, 25 November 2006 Poki (Talk) m # (cur) (last) 23:11, 24 November 2006 Nite (Talk) m (→Notes - spelling error) # (cur) (last) 21:31, 24 November 2006 Nite (Talk) m (→Variants - fixed a spelling error) # (cur) (last) 19:09, 24 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk) m # (cur) (last) 05:40, 21 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk) m # (cur) (last) 05:58, 19 November 2006 69.73.72.40 (Talk) (→Usage) # (cur) (last) 19:55, 17 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk) # (cur) (last) 19:53, 17 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk) # (cur) (last) 18:59, 17 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk) # (cur) (last) 18:56, 17 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk) m # (cur) (last) 17:18, 17 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk) (First draft) # (cur) (last) 17:14, 17 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk)